The present invention relates to scintillation crystal plate assemblies used in gamma cameras.
Prior art crystal plate assemblies are sealed using epoxies and various resins. Light reflectors used on crystals MgO powder applied on the crystal surfaces by spraying or painting a solution of white oxide powder and organic water-free base.
Crystal plate assemblies prepared using the prior art procedures have short lifetimes. Prior art plate assemblies do not allow optimum efficiency. Available crystal plate assemblies do not permit use of thin glass plates, since crystals are supported only by the glass plates.
Needs have long existed for improved gamma camera plates. Specifically, needs have existed for lighter weight assemblies. Gamma camera plates are needed which will have long life and improved efficiency.